The Tenth Doctor
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Doctor Who Legacy Stats Dialogue Hearts of Steel *Tenth Doctor: Time is twisting, reshaping as the Sontarans alter the past. This event didn't happen. Well, it did, but it didn't, not like this. It's all complex timey... never mind. If this keeps up we're going to see many more paradoxes form, and that's definitely not going to be good. Paradox of the Weeping Angels *Tenth Doctor: Oh this just gets better and better. I think you should follow us. We'll explain everything in the TARDIS. Chapter two prologue: The Chase *Eleventh Doctor: Crikey! What was that? *Porridge: It's some sort of military vessel. Sontaran. *Madame Vastra: And, by the way it's acting, I don't think it's particularly friendly. *Tenth Doctor: We'll need to disable the shield generators before we can shut down their engine! Enter... the Zygons! Tenth Doctor: Zygons? Zygons? I don't understand. Zygons! Why here, why now? Unholy Alliance: A New Ally *Sixth Doctor: You humans, you're so, so... *Tenth Doctor: Brilliant! You've already come so far, from swamps to trees to cities to the moon and that's just the start! *Eighth Doctor: Alpha Centauri looks so far away now but it won't be for long. From the Dundra system to the Boeshane Peninsula, Malcassairo, even Metebelis III, you will spread through the universe like a... *Eleventh Doctor: Wave of light and hope and creativity shaping the universe around you in the most wonderful ways. You dream and you create and nothing stops you. You look at the world around you and you imagine a reality you want to live in and you create it through sheer force of will. And I think... I think I have a plan. Unholy Alliance: On the Run *Eleventh Doctor: History is commonly written by the victors, but reality is shaped by the creators. *Sixth Doctor: Yes! Time is fluid, it swirls and flows around us like a river but sometimes, just sometimes, it becomes momentarily fixed, tangled if you will, around an act of love or hate. *Seventh Doctor: Or selflessness or creativity! And you humans, you're nothing if not creative. Infinitely so. We're not strong enough yet to stop the Sontarans and the Zygons from doing even more damage to reality, but... *Tenth Doctor: We may be able to glue together the cracks a bit before they widen, stop time from collapsing even more. The more of the past we can stabilize, the stronger the forces holding the future together will become. When Spoonheads Attack! *Tenth Doctor: Another forced paradox. Someone is following us, trying to get through? But it isn't nearly stable enough. Sontaran Captain Vade the Defiant *Tenth Doctor: Did he just... Did he just say that something out there is greater than the Sontaran Empire? And it's after us? No Green Gems: Old friends, older enemies part 1 *Tenth Doctor: The manmade paradox we're tracking... It's just ahead! No Black Gems: Old friends, older enemies part 2 *Tenth Doctor: Yes! Overload it, close it down. As its power levels peak we can reverse the flow and pull through whatever is in there. *Tenth Doctor: My sonic screwdriver can't handle all this temporal power on its own. *Tenth Doctor: I should have known. Nobody else in the universe would ever attempt a move as risky and stupid as that. A very Sontaran Christmas *Tenth Doctor: No, you won't. Things have changed, and now you need us. *Tenth Doctor: And now you're here. Hiding in the middle of this temporal storm. The Forest of Death part one *Tenth Doctor: I hoped that it was impossible, but time must have fractured around him on Utopia. The Toclafane... *Tenth Doctor: The Master once raised an army using the remnants of humanity's future as they stood at the end of time, looking into the infinite entropy which was about to engulf them. He called them the Toclafane after an ancient Gallifreyan fairytale. *Tenth Doctor: Incredibly so. They won't stop until the Master tells them to. They will slice their way through the rest of the Sontaran Empire and then they'll come after us, and then there will be nothing left to stop him. We have to keep moving. Christmas Paradox *Tenth Doctor: You're insane. No red gems: Bubble universe alpha *Tenth Doctor: Time, reality, everything which holds our universe together is collapsing. The Rise of the Master part 1 *Tenth Doctor: You have to stop this insanity. Now! *Tenth Doctor: You'll rip reality apart! If you continue to change the timeline... *Tenth Doctor: You tried before, I'll stop you again. We'll stop you. No black gems: Bubble universe Charlie part 3 *First Doctor: These bubble universes, if your prior calculations are correct, are getting larger and existing for longer before they collapse. *Tenth Doctor: And none of that is good news. Paradox of the Zygons *Tenth Doctor: Another paradox! Time attack: Bubble universe Delta part 1 *Tenth Doctor: Paradox in the time vortex right outside the TARDIS's door. Less than a klik away. Time attack: Bubble universe Delta part 2 *Tenth Doctor: Onwards and upwards then. The demons which haunt this place *Tenth Doctor: We must be very careful. These enemies have the potential to be stronger than anything we've faced before. Information / The birth of an army *Tenth Doctor: Yes! There is a year in human history where the Toclafane decimated the human race, however we were able to destroy the paradox machine which was holding time together, which caused most of the population of Earth to forget the events which had taken place! *Tenth Doctor: During that year a woman, Professor Alison Docherty, found a way to disable the Toclafane. We need her diary. The diary which should never have existed. And there is only one place in the universe where that is likely to be, the only place a time swept book could ever end up... The Library! Different on the inside *Twelfth Doctor: All of us here, together, our timelines are collapsing in on each other, destabilizing the spacetime around us. We have to be very careful. *Tenth Doctor: To the library! A rough landing, part 1 *Tenth Doctor: Something is terrifying her, but we have no choice, we need to get that book! There isn't any other way, we have to land at the Library. Cabin fever *Tenth Doctor: Damage? Lance from the stars *Tenth Doctor: Amazing. I never thought I'd see dwarf star alloy again, especially in this quantity. and it's interlaced with some sort of circuitry, it's trying to communicate with the TARDIS. The Architectural Reconfiguration System *Tenth Doctor: It's ok, don't panic. We're not really in The Library, we're still in the TARDIS. She's just pulled this location from her memory banks, the virus is making her do some very strange... *Tenth Doctor: ...things. Let's hope at some point we get back to the TARDIS control room. Memories *Tenth Doctor: She's got nothing left. Her systems are riddled with the virus. She won't be able to help us much longer. Pixels *Tenth Doctor: We need to try and secure some of her data streams, we must contain the damage in any way we can *Tenth Doctor: (Looks down at himself) I don't know, what's happening to me? *Tenth Doctor: Thanks. *Tenth Doctor: Careful old man, you don't look any better. The TARDIS can project anything onto your visual cortex, and the system controlling that has been invaded by the virus. We're all still the same, but the TARDIS is making us look this way to each other. Hmmmm. Making people you see look really strange, maybe the virus was created by the Trickster Brigade to mess with us. I'm still me, you're still you, there are far more important things to be worried about right now. 10th Doctor: Alone *Tenth Doctor: Helloooooooooo... *Tenth Doctor: So someone quite clever has created dozens of identical control rooms and has moved all my dear friends into them. Why is someone messing with the interior space of the TARDIS? Are they buying time, keeping us occupied? *Tenth Doctor: Found you! Life signs just on the other side of this door. Now, where is that control panel... *Clockwork Droid: New parts detected. *Tenth Doctor: You have to be kidding me. *Clockwork Droid: You will provide us with parts. 10th Doctor: Safety Protocols *Tenth Doctor: Back to the door! Time to override the circuits and see who is on the other side. *Tenth Doctor: Amy! Rory! And some others! *Amy Pond: Doctor! Fire! Why are you on fire? 10th Doctor: Any enemy you have ever met *Amy Pond: So everyone has been split up, and the virus has shut off the safety protocols, which led to your... fire incident? *Tenth Doctor: It's just a little burn, but it means that the safety protocols have been fully disabled. We can be hurt now, really hurt, the stakes were just raised. *Amy Pond: And the virus can create any enemy you have ever met, isnide any environment you've ever been to? *Tenth Doctor: Everywhere I've ever been, and a few more on top. We're in real danger. *Judoon: Bo! Sho! Po! *Rory Williams: I'm assuming these things aren't friendly? *Tenth Doctor: Sometimes. Depends. *Judoon: Target: The Doctor. Charge: Crimes untold. Plea: Guilty. Sentence: Execution! *Tenth Doctor: Not today it would seem. 10th Doctor: Confusion *Tenth Doctor: Ugh. Judoon. Never around when you actually need them, always around when you don't. *Tenth Doctor: Interesting choice. The virus is trying to scare us, moving us into dangerous situations, mixing up enemies from her memory banks to confuse us. This is going to get ugly, stay close. 10th Doctor: The Beast *Tenth Doctor: The TARDIS's knowledge of locations is finite -- see that wall over there? I've never been on the other side, and neither has the TARDIS, so... what's behind there? If we keep moving we may be able to force the TARDIS to keep reconfiguring the space around us, and we may be able to get somewhere safer. *Amy Pond: Let's get moving then. 10th Doctor: Forcing a change *Tenth Doctor: We're forcing a change in the environment! *Tenth Doctor: Bad change, terrible change, need another change, quick. 10th Doctor: Doctor of mine *Tenth Doctor: I was really hoping I would never see those 4 again. *Rory Williams: Can we rest for a second? We can't keep this up. *Tenth Doctor: You're right. We need to stop. Think. There has to be something...we just can't keep running...I just need some time to think... Why the 10th Doctor is afraid of Ice Warriors *Tenth Doctor: Ood, my old friend, I do love our strolls. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Doctor Who Playable Characters Category:Doctor Who Bosses Category:Doctors